Resident Evil 4
Resident Evil 4, conhecido no Japão como Biohazard 4 (バイオハザード4, Baiohazādo Fō?), é um jogo eletrônico de survival horror de tiro em terceira pessoa desenvolvido e publicado pela Capcom, lançado originalmente para o Nintendo GameCube em 2005. É o sexto jogo principal da franquia Resident Evil. A história de Resident Evil 4 segue o agente especial do governo dos Estados Unidos Leon S. Kennedy, que é enviado em uma missão para resgatar Ashley Graham, filha do presidente americano, que foi raptada por uma seita macabra. Ele viaja para uma área rural da Espanha, onde luta contra hordas de moradores violentos e monstros mutantes , e se reúne com a misteriosa espiã Ada Wong Planejado desde dezembro de 1999, Resident Evil 4 foi submetido a um longo processo de desenvolvimento, durante o qual quatro versões propostas para o jogo foram descartadas. Inicialmente desenvolvido para o PlayStation 2, a primeira produção foi dirigida por Hideki Kamiya depois que o produtor Shinji Mikami pediu-lhe para criar um novo título para a série Resident Evil. No entanto, foi decidido iniciar o desenvolvimento novamente. O jogo foi destinado a ser um exclusivo do GameCube como parte do Capcom Five, mas uma versão para PlayStation 2 foi anunciada antes do jogo ser lançado no GameCube. Posteriormente Resident Evil 4 também foi lançado para Microsoft Windows, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e em versões reduzidas para iOS, Zeebo e Android. Resident Evil 4 recebeu aclamação da crítica. Ele ganhou muitos prêmios de Jogo do Ano em 2005 e foi visto como um sucesso multiplataforma que influenciou a evolução dos gêneros survival horror e de tiro em terceira pessoa. O jogo também foi pioneiro e popularizou a perspectiva de visão "sobre o ombro" em terceira pessoa. Desde então, tem sido amplamente considerado um dos melhores jogos de todos os tempos. Jogabilidade O jogador controla o protagonista Leon S. Kennedy a partir de uma perspectiva em terceira pessoa. A jogabilidade centra-se na ação e tiroteios envolvendo multidões de inimigos em grandes áreas abertas. A câmera é colocada atrás de Leon, e amplia para uma visão sobre o ombro quando se aponta uma arma.4 Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores da série, há a adição de uma mira laser que adiciona uma nova profundidade ao apontar, permitindo que o jogador mire em várias direções e facilmente mude sua colocação em qualquer momento. Balas afetam os inimigos especificamente onde são atingidos: tiros nos pés podem fazer os inimigos tropeçar, enquanto tiros nos braços podem fazer eles largarem suas armas. Outro novo aspecto de Resident Evil 4 é a inclusão de controles sensíveis ao contexto. Com base na situação, o jogador pode interagir com os aspectos de seu ambiente: derrubar uma escada, saltar de uma janela ou esquivar-se de um ataque inimigo. Há também eventos em tempo real, no qual o jogador deve pressionar os botões indicados na tela para executar ações como correr de uma pedra caindo ou lutar um inimigo para se manter vivo. Este recurso é incorporado muitas vezes em muitas batalhas contra os chefes do jogo, onde o jogador deve evitar ataques que causam morte instantânea. Os principais inimigos são moradores violentos referidos como Los Ganados ("O Gado" em espanhol). Eles podem se esquivar, executarem ataques corpo a corpo ou usar armas brancas, e são capazes de trabalhar em conjunto e de se comunicar uns com os outros. Essas pessoas eram simples agricultores até tornarem-se no produto de uma infestação de Las Plagas ( "As Pragas", em espanhol). O inventário do jogo apresenta um sistema de grade, representado por uma pasta executiva, em que cada item ocupa um certo número de espaços. A maleta pode ser atualizada várias vezes, liberando mais espaço. Armas, munições e itens de cura são mantidos na pasta, enquanto itens essenciais são mantidos em um menu separado. Os itens podem ser comprados ou vendidos a um comerciante que aparece em vários locais ao longo do jogo. Ele vende sprays de primeiros socorros, armas, atualizações para as armas e compra vários tesouros que Leon encontra. Todas as armas possuem suas próprias vantagens e desvantagens.89 A Capcom adicionou conteúdos adicionais feitos especificamente para o PlayStation 2, que mais tarde também foram incorporados nas versões de Windows e Wii. A maior adição é o minijogo "Separate Ways", que gira em torno do envolvimento de Ada Wong durante a campanha principal e sua conexão com Albert Wesker, um ex-membro dos S.T.A.R.S., que agora está tentando reviver a Umbrella. "Ada's Report", um documentário de cinco partes, analisa a relação de Ada com Wesker e seu papel na trama. Outros conteúdos desbloqueáveis em todas as versões incluem o minijogo "The Mercenaries" e "Assignment Ada" (em que o jogador, controlando Ada, deve recuperar amostras de plagas), além de novos trajes para Leon e Ashley, novas armas desbloqueáveis e os filmes do jogo. Enredo Seis anos após os acontecimentos de Resident Evil 2, o ex-policial Leon Scott Kennedy é enviado em uma missão para resgatar Ashley Graham, filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos, que foi raptada por uma seita misteriosa.13 Ele viaja para uma aldeia rural na Europa, onde encontra um grupo de moradores violentos que dedicam suas vidas para os Los Illuminados ( "os iluminados" em espanhol), o culto que sequestrou Ashley. Na vila, Leon é capturado por seu chefe, Bitores Mendez, que injeta nele um parasita controlador de mentes conhecido como Las Plagas.14 Ele é mantido amarrado em um cativeiro juntamente com Luis Sera, um ex-pesquisador dos Illuminados.15 Os dois trabalham juntos para escapar, mas em seguida seguem caminhos separados. Leon descobre que Ashley está sendo mantida presa em uma capela, e consegue resgatá-la.16 Ambos fogem do local após Osmund Saddler, líder da seita, revelar seus planos para usar as Plagas injetadas em Ashley para causar um desastre nos Estados Unidos quando ela retornar. Leon e Ashley tentam se refugiar dentro do castelo de Ramon Salazar, um servo de Saddler, mas são atacados por mais Illuminados. Os dois são separados um do outro por armadilhas de Salazar. Enquanto isso, Sera procura por pílulas para retardar a infecção de Leon e Ashley, e, em seguida, acha uma amostra de plaga. Ele traz os dois itens para Leon, mas é morto por Saddler, que toma a amostra, enquanto as pílulas para suprimir a infecção permanecem na posse de Leon. Ainda no castelo, ele se encontra brevemente com Ada Wong, uma mulher de seu passado que o apoiou em toda a sua missão. Por fim, ele confronta e mata Salazar. Leon então descobre que Ashley foi levada para um centro de pesquisa em uma ilha vizinha e vai encontrá-la. Leon descobre depois que um de seus ex-companheiros de seus anos de formação, Jack Krauser, está vivo e é responsável pelo sequestro de Ashley. Ada e Krauser estão trabalhando juntos para alguém relacionado a Umbrella, que Krauser pretende para matar Saddler quando ele tiver chance. Este descobre os planos, e ele ordena a Krauser para matar Leon, sabendo que não importa qual deles morra, pois ele iria se beneficiar. Após derrotar Krauser, Leon resgata Ashley, e eles removem as plagas de seus corpos usando um dispositivo radioterápico especializado. Leon confronta Saddler depois de ver Ada como seu refém. Com a ajuda dela, Leon mata Saddler e Ada leva a amostra. Ela então foge do complexo em um helicóptero, deixando Leon e Ashley para escaparem em seu jet-ski enquanto a ilha explode. Desenvolvimento Versões descontinuadas Projetado inicialmente em dezembro de 1999, Resident Evil 4 4 foi submetido a um longo período de desenvolvimento durante o qual quatro versões propostas para jogo foram descartadas. Inicialmente desenvolvido para o PlayStation 2, a primeira tentativa foi dirigida por Hideki Kamiya depois que o produtor Shinji Mikami pediu-lhe para criar um novo título para a série Resident Evil. Por volta de 2000, o escritor regular da franquia Noboru Sugimura criou o roteiro com base na ideia de Kamiya para fazer um jogo de ação "legal" e "elegante". A história foi baseada em desvendar o mistério em torno do corpo do protagonista Tony, um homem invencível com habilidades e intelecto superior ao de pessoas normais, com suas habilidades sobre-humanas explicadas com base na biotecnologia.28 Como Kamiya sentiu que o personagem jogável não parecia bravo e heroico o suficiente nas batalhas com a câmera em um ângulo fixo, ele decidiu abandonar os fundos pré-renderizados dos jogos anteriores e em vez disso optou por um sistema de câmera dinâmica. Com esta nova direção, a equipe precisou fazer uma viagem para a Europa, onde passaram onze dias no Reino Unido e na Espanha, fotografando coisas como estátuas góticas, tijolos e pavimentos de pedra para uso em texturas. Embora os desenvolvedores tentaram tornar o tema "legal" para se encaixar no mundo de Resident Evil, Mikami sentiu que a ideia tinha desviado muito das raízes do survival horror da série e gradualmente convenceu todos os membros da equipe para tornar o jogo independente. Kamiy reescreveu a história para ser definido em um mundo cheio de demônios e mudou o nome do herói para Dante. O elenco de personagens se manteve praticamente idêntico ao que no roteiro de Sugimura, embora a mãe do herói e eu pai, este último uma versão inicial do fundador da Umbrella Lord Spencer, foram escritos fora da história. O novo título do jogo foi revelado como Devil May Cry em novembro de 2000, e o desenvolvimento de Resident Evil 4 começou novamente no final de 2001. O primeiro anúncio oficial do jogo foi feito em novembro de 2002, como um dos cinco jogos exclusivamente desenvolvidos pela Capcom Production Studio 4 para o Nintendo GameCube.4243 Esta versão, comumente chamado de "versão da névoa", foi dirigida por Hiroshi Shibata e o projeto já estava com quarenta por cento concluído naquele momento. Desta vez, o jogo contava com Leon S. Kennedy se infiltrando na sede da Umbrella na Europa e com os tradicionais monstros de Resident Evil, como os zumbis.264647 Durante o curso da nova história, que foi novamente escrita pela Flagship, empresa de Sugimura, Leon tornou-se infectado com o vírus Progenitor e possuía um poder oculto em sua mão esquerda. O produtor da versão final também apontou que Ashley não existia naquela época, embora houvesse uma garota diferente, que nunca foi revelada ao público. No entanto, decidiu-se iniciar o desenvolvimento de novo. Na Electronic Entertainment Expo de 2003, outra versão foi revelada ao público, ficando amplamente conhecida como a "versão do homem gancho", Durante introdução do trailer de Mikami, ele garantiu que o desenvolvimento estava ocorrendo muito bem e afirmou que o jogo seria mais assustador do que nunca. A história foi definida em um edifício assombrado onde Leon contraiu uma doença estranha e lutava contra inimigos paranormais, como armaduras medievais, bonecas vivas e um homem armado com um grande gancho. O jogo trazia uma sensação de outro mundo para ele, contendo elementos como flashbacks e alucinações que eram marcadas por um tom azulado e uma balançada na câmera.26 Esta versão também contava com várias mecânicas de jogo usadas na versão final, como a câmera sobre o ombro para mirar durante as batalhas.Outras características, tais como opções de diálogo, foram removidos mais tarde. Embora descartada, cinco minutos de cenas desta versão do jogo foram incluídas no Biohazard 4 Secret DVD, um bônus de pré-venda no Japão distribuído em janeiro de 2005. Após esta tentativa, a última revisão cancelada tinha zumbis novamente, mas foi interrompida antes de ser mostrada ao público, já que os desenvolvedores sentiram que era muito estereotipada. Versão final Depois disso, foi decidido mudar o gênero do jogo para reinventar a série. Mikami assumiu a função de diretor e começou a trabalhar na versão que foi lançada. Mais tarde, em uma entrevista, ele mencionou que foi colocado sob enorme pressão pela Capcom, que havia ameaçado o cancelamento da série se o jogo não vendesse bem. Segundo o produtor recém-atribuído Hiroyuki Kobayashi, a equipe de desenvolvimento sentia-se deprimida e estava complicado motivá-los após o foco do jogo mudar de horror para ação. Embora Mikami exigiu que o sistema de câmera fosse completamente revisto, os membros da equipe tinham ressalvas sobre fazer grandes mudanças na série que ele havia criado. Eventualmente, ele interveio, explicou suas propostas e escreveu uma nova história para o título que, ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, não estava centrada na Umbrella. Inspirado por Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, um jogo do qual Mikami gostava de jogar, mas que poderia ter sido melhor com uma visão diferente, ele decidiu colocar a câmera por trás da personagem jogável. Para ir de encontro com a nova jogabilidade e história, um novo tipo de inimigo chamado "Ganado" foi criado, em vez de usar as criaturas mortas-vivas dos Resident Evils anteriores. Além disso, os produtores também deram atenção especial para modificar e atualizar as personagens que apareceram anteriormente na série. Em um documentário explicando a concepção de personagens do jogo, um dos designers afirmou que ele pretendia fazer Leon Kennedy "parecer mais durão, mas também legal". Os dubladores em inglês gravaram suas partes em quatro sessões, ao longo de três a quatro meses.60 A Capcom contratou Shinsaku Ohara como tradutor do roteiro e coordenador de voz.61 Em uma entrevista para a IGN, Carolyn Lawrence, que forneceu a voz para Ashley Graham, descreveu sua personagem como "vulnerável, porque Leon tem que vir em seu socorro o tempo todo". Ela também descreveu o personagem de Kennedy como "talvez mais músculo do que cérebro". Além da dublagem, o designer do jogo detalhou cada sequência cinematográfica de modo que as expressões faciais de cada personagem combinassem com o tom da voz do ator. Junto com Resident Evil: Dead Aim e Resident Evil Outbreak, dois títulos spin-off que não se enquadravam no âmbito da política de exclusividade, foi anunciado em 31 de outubro de 2004 que Resident Evil 4 seria lançado para o PlayStation 2 em 2005, sendo citados o aumento de lucro, as mudanças das condições do mercado e aumento da satisfação do consumidor como as razões principais. Esta versão incluiria novos recursos, principalmente um novo minijogo com Ada Wong. Em 1 de fevereiro de 2006, a Ubisoft anunciou que iria publicar o jogo para Microsoft Windows. Em 4 de abril de 2007, uma versão para Wii foi anunciada e lançada no final do ano. O jogo apresenta todos os extras da versão do PlayStation 2, juntamente com outras adições, incluindo um trailer de Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Lançamento A versão original para o GameCube contou com duas edições de colecionador diferentes. A primeira estava disponível como pré-encomenda e incluía o jogo, um livro de arte do "prólogo" e uma camiseta. A GameStop ofereceu mais uma edição limitada que foi embalada em uma caixa de metal com o livro de arte, um celuloide de Leon e um CD da trilha sonora. A Austrália recebeu uma edição de um coletor exclusiva que veio com o jogo e um disco bônus com entrevistas e filmagens do criador. Legado Resident Evil 4 é considerado como um dos jogos mais influentes da década de 2000, devido à sua influência na redefinição dos jogos de tiro em terceira pessoa ]através da introdução de uma "dependência de ângulos de câmara de compensação que não conseguem obscurecer a ação". As alterações na jogabilidade e estilo envolvente ajudaram muitos jogadores não previamente familiarizados com a série. O ponto de visão sobre o ombro introduzido em Resident Evil 4 mais tarde se tornou padrão em jogos de tiro em terceira pessoa, incluindo títulos que variam de Gears of War a Batman: Arkham Asylum. Ele também se tornou em uma "mira de precisão" padrão em jogos de ação em geral, como em Dead Space, Grand Theft Auto e Ratchet & Clank Future e Fallout. Resident Evil 4 redefiniu o gênero survival horror, enfatizando reflexos e mira precisa, ampliando assim a jogabilidade da série com elementos de ação. No entanto, isso também levou alguns críticos a sugerir que a série Resident Evil tinha abandonado o gênero survival horror, demolindo as convenções do gênero que tinha estabelecido. Outras grande séries de survival horror seguiram o exemplo, através do desenvolvimento de seus sistemas de combate e com mais ação presente, como Silent Hill: Homecoming e a versão 2008 de Alone in the Dark. Estas mudanças representam uma tendência geral entre os jogos de console em direção a jogabilidade de ação visceral. Enquanto trabalhava em The Last of Us, a Naughty Dog usou ideias de Resident Evil 4, particularmente a tensão e ação. Categoria:Jogos de:Resident Evil 4 en:Resident Evil 4 es:Resident Evil 4 fr:Resident Evil 4 it:Resident Evil 4 ja:バイオハザード4 ka:Resident Evil 4 mn:Resident Evil 4 pl:Resident Evil 4 ru:Resident Evil 4 zh:惡靈古堡4